


Just Before Daybreak

by Professional_Creeper



Series: The Physics Teacher [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, High School, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Creeper/pseuds/Professional_Creeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggled close in bed, things seem so simple and perfect. Don't think about the nagging feeling of how much trouble there would be if anyone ever found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Before Daybreak

He was still holding me when the early morning light filtered in through the curtains of his bedroom. His slow, even breathing kept time against my neck, measuring the passing night and the time we still had. His body was warm against my back.

I had stayed over his house. I had never shared a bed before. The feeling was peaceful, safe. I sighed in content. The birds, twittering cheerfully outside in the growing sunlight, seemed to agree. Apart from them, the world was silent, still asleep. 

His arm draped over me. Half awake, his hand idly made circles across my thumb. The simple affection of this touch sent goosebumps up my arm, though I was melting with warmth. He stopped circling, and curled his fingers around just the very side of my hand. They held there, gentle yet firm, as if he didn’t want to let me go. As if he wanted to hold onto me, all of me, yet this small piece would have to do. Just this small token of affection, the tiniest visible evidence of the massive iceberg that lay hidden beneath the ocean’s surface. 

I knew we both wanted the same thing; that this never had to end. That I could lay here, safe and loved in his arms until the morning’s pale light turned to harsh golden afternoon. That I could love him back then, and fear neither discovery nor rejection. That we could just be two people who didn’t need fear the light of day. That this could be real. 

But we were helpless against the incessant ticking of the clock, heartlessly marking the seconds. When the sun broke over the red sky, I would have to leave for school, pretending I had been sleeping over a friend’s house, and he would have to become the smug teacher, unfeeling and uncaring about my existence. 

In the bright light of the afternoon, the sharp edges of the world replaced the soft pillowed fantasy of us together. In the light, it became clear that nothing about us was real, or peaceful, or everlasting.


End file.
